


Romance novels and discounts

by Demigodsrunningwild



Series: First Times [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Books, Christmas, F/M, Some Fluff, book shop, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demigodsrunningwild/pseuds/Demigodsrunningwild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Annabeth meet for the first time in a book store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance novels and discounts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I had those 'ideas in the middle of the night' thing happen. This is going to be part of a mini series of first times (and no, that doesn't mean the 'lets get really up close and personal' kind)  
> Anyway, have fun reading (hopefully)

Percy was walking with his hands in the pockets of his black coat, fiddling with his favourite ballpoint pen. The crowd of people in front of him seemed like it would never disperse and he was getting tired of being elbowed and stepped on every few minutes. Suddenly Barnes and Noble came up at his right and he made a quick attempt to get into the store, getting elbowed twice and pushed once in the process. When he made it safe and sound in the book shop, the smell of inked paper and coffee filled his nose. 

He wandered over to a section with romance novels and idly flipped through some of the books. 

“Interested in romantic cliches?” A voice on his left startled Percy, nearly making him drop the book he was holding.

Percy turned his head to find a pretty girl around his age with princess curls and the most startling eyes he had ever seen. They were a stormy grey that seemed like they were constantly swirling and never rested. When the girl cleared her throat and raised an amused eyebrow, Percy realised he had been staring and looked away embarrassed. He could feel the blush rising on the back of his neck already. 

“Uh…uh no I’m just buying a christmas present. For my mum,” Percy stuttered, a blush creeping up his neck. 

The girl smiled.

“You’re cutting it a little close aren’t you? Christmas is in two days,” 

“Yeah, uh, I’m not great with doing things on time,” Percy smiled sheepishly 

“Well, If, you want I can recommend you some books..,” The girl trailed off, her sentence sounding more like a question. 

“Oh right. Percy, my name's Percy. And yeah that’d be great. Thanks,” Percy replied 

“Percy,” The girl said his name quietly, “Well Percy I think….”

And so the girl with the princess curls and interesting eyes went on to suggest about a million books, some of which had the mushiest titles like, i love you hunnykins. Percy had had to stifle a few laughs which got him a several light punches and ‘hey don’t judge a book by it’s title’ s.

In the end Percy chose a book that was, according to the girl, humorous and romantic and went to the counter to buy it. 

He was surprised to find the girl in the line behind him because he had thought she was one of the employees. He said so to her. 

“Yeah, I kinda have a thing for books so I like recommending a lot, and I come hear to buy all of mine, plus it helps that my friend Malcom, works here, get five percent discount but don’t tell anyone,” She whispered the last part with one hand against her cheek, as if she were whispering a secret, which Percy supposed she was.

Percy grinned and whispered back, “I promise I won’t if you can get me that discount for this book,” 

The girl mocked a shocked and betrayed face.

Percy made puppy eyes and stuck out his hand, “Deal?”

The girl glanced away from a second and Percy could have sworn he saw a faint blush on her cheeks. She sighed, took his hand and said, “Deal,”  
Percy gave a triumphed smile.

“But you owe me,” The girl gave a smug look as they shook hands.

When she let go, Percy could still feel the warmth burning on his skin. He suddenly noticed his heart racing a little too fast. He realised, he didn’t really mind that he owed her something.  
After he bought the book, Percy walked slowly towards the front door, obviously not to wait and see if the girl still wanted to talk to him. Obviously.

The girl did talk to him. He was a painful five metres away from the front door when he heard the now familiar voice call out, “Wait up,” 

He turned and smiled, relieved that he could stop inching towards the door like a snail. 

“You still owe me,” the girl caught up to him and smiled widely. 

“Okay, what do I owe?” Percy asked, trying hard not to look too eager

“A date,” 

“A-a date?” Percy spluttered, he hadn’t expected such a forward request, maybe a free coffee but definitely not a date. Though it’s not like he’s complaining. 

“Yeah, your choice on where, surprise me, numbers on the back of your receipt” the girl said, smiling brightly, then she spun around in her red converse and walked down the now empty street (except for a small round man holding a baseball bat threateningly towards a ginger cat) 

“Wait, I don’t know your name,” Percy called

“Annabeth, Annabeth Chase,”


End file.
